I'm Not Going Anywhere
by mAu0103
Summary: One Shot - Season 4 - After Haley's accident, Nathan's struggling with putting the incident behind him, something that usually gets worse at night


Disclaimer; I do not own anything related to One Tree Hill

* * *

 **I'm Not Going Anywhere**

"Shh", Haley breathed heavily as she bit down on her lip to stifle her own moans. Her left hand grasping onto Nathan's shoulder as her right hand raked through his hair.

Nathan couldn't help his loud groan from emitting the back of his throat as Haley was currently moving on top of him in a slow, torturous speed while her blunt nails were raking over his scalp. He tightened his grip around her waist when she suddenly moved her hips further into his. He then leaned forward and moved his lips to her neck and started to suck and nibble along the column. He could feel her naked breasts move against his chest, in which the friction only heightened the sensations of what their lower bodies were doing.

The amount of pleasure Haley was experiencing at the moment had her wanting to scream out loud. But she knew very well that she had to control herself right now, since there were people sleeping in the adjacent room, and she did not want to cause any embarrassment for them, but most of all herself.

She had woken a few minutes priorly by her husband having a nightmare. He was screaming her name and trashing from side to side. She had called his name and nudged his chest which caused him to wake up abruptly after a few seconds. He was breathing heavily while his body was covered in sweat. He quickly sat up against the headboard and pulled his drenched t-shirt over his head and flung it to the floor.

"Haley?" His voice was trembling.

"It's okay, Nathan." She smiled softly at him while she sat up facing him. "You were having a nightmare again." She added and palmed his cheek.

His trembling hand then covered hers as his eyes then focused in on her. A small sigh of relief escaping him as he did. "I…" He started, but trailed off as the haunting images from his dream were still very vivid. The images of his wife's lifeless body on the ground still kept haunting him every now and then, even though it had happened a while ago, and he knew she was recovered and okay.

Haley shifted her body closer to his. "I'm right here, Nathan. I'm fine." She whispered as she stroke his cheek with her thumb. Her heart almost breaking at his vulnerable state. She hated how he still sometimes had nightmares about that, and she hated that she wasn't able to do anything about it. She understood, though, that it must have been absolutely terrifying for him to see her laying on the ground like that, bruised and broken, without knowing whether she was going to be okay or not. If it was the other way around, she was positive that she would've had problems letting it go completely too.

She heard him let out another trembling sigh, and shifted herself so she was straddling him. She palmed his face and pressed her lips softly against his forehead. She pulled back slightly and moved her hands to his shoulders, before she placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. She repeated the action on his other cheek, while her right hand moved down to his chest and placed it over his pounding heart. She then rested her forehead against his as his gaze finally met hers. "I'm not going anywhere." She whispered. Her left hand grazing softly along the back of his head.

She noticed the change in his eyes as they flickered, before he suddenly cupped her face and attacked her lips in an intense and needy kiss. Every single emotion he had came pouring out in that kiss, and she felt them all. It didn't take many seconds before they were both heavily panting, and Haley felt her body heat up out of proportions, as it usually did these days with her pregnancy hormones. After that it didn't take long before they were joined together as their remaining clothes were discarded rather quickly.

As Nathan's lips moved to the underside of her jaw, he moved his hands up along her body until he reached her breasts. He heard a hitch followed by a relatively loud moan as he started to massage her sensitive breasts. He loved the sounds coming from her, and he loved how the pregnancy seemed to intensify the pleasure she got from when he kissed and touched her sensitive spots. When he felt Haley increase the pace a little, he automatically jerked his hips up and met her downstroke.

"God, yes!" Haley moaned and tightened her grip around his shoulder when she felt Nathan meet her with his own upward thrusts. Her entire body was burning with the most amazing pleasure, and for every kiss and touch she felt herself getting closer and closer to the end.

Nathan couldn't help but smirk against her clammy skin when she was unable to contain herself with those incredibly loud, and sexy moans. But even though he loved the way she reacted to him, he knew she didn't want any of the others down the hall to hear what they were doing. "You've got to keep it down, baby." He whispered huskily, before he took a hold of her face and smashed their lips together. He felt her hands on the back of his head as he moved his own down her back to cup her butt, guiding her further into him as he did. "You feel so good." Nathan groaned against her lips, and felt she was getting closer to her release.

Haley could only hold on to Nathan the best she could at this point. He had her feeling the most amazing things, and she knew she wouldn't last much longer now, even though she tried to hold out for as long as she could. It didn't take more than two more strokes before she reached her peak and shooting trembles fired throughout her entire body. "Nathan." She moaned as she leaned her head back while holding onto his shoulders. She slowed her movements a little as her orgasm continued to wash through her, while Nathan upped his strokes to get his own release. A few seconds later he jerked and stilled his own movements as he emptied himself deep within her, while her name fell off of his lips.

They both held on to each other in the same position as they both waited to come down from their highs. Eventually Nathan crashed his head into the crook of Haley's neck as his hands kept stroking the sweaty skin of her back. "I love you so much, Haley." He whispered as he pulled back slightly and caught her gaze.

Haley felt a stirring in her chest and moved her hands from around his shoulders to his face, softly grazing her knuckles across his cheek before she leaned in and kissed him tenderly. The kiss lingered as they moved their lips softly against each other. "I love you too, Nathan." She mumbled against his lips, feeling his hold on her tighten when she did.

They continued kissing each other for another minute before Haley reluctantly climbed off of him and placed her exhausted body on the mattress next to him. He followed her down and pulled the sheets to cover their bodies, before he pulled her into his side. Thankfully her belly wasn't so big yet, so she was able to snuggle close to him with her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Hales." He spoke low, as his fingers danced over her naked arm laying across his torso.

Haley closed her eyes for a second and breathed in before she placed a soft kiss at his chest. She then raised her head and cupped his cheek as she looked into his beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry you're still struggling with that day, baby. I wish with all my heart that I could make it go away." She started and felt tears prick behind her eyes by the vulnerable look on her husbands face. "But I'm fine, Nathan. And our baby is fine. And we're not going anywhere. I promise." She reassured in a whisper as her thumb kept stroking his cheekbone. She watched him close his eyes for a moment, before he let out a small sigh together with a small nod. Once she met his blue orbs again, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his in a light kiss. Lingering for a second before she kissed him one more time.

Nathan knew she was right. She was fine and their baby was fine. But he still couldn't help those images that still came back to him every once in a while. He hated that he wasn't able to put it behind him, and he hated how it made Haley having to re-live that horrible memory every time he had those nightmares. He wanted nothing more than to protect her from all of that, but it was difficult when she was very insistent that he would let her in on whatever it was that he was going through - because as she said, his problems were her problems. And she was right. At least it wasn't as frequent now as it was in the beginning, so he hoped that, in time, it would go away completely.

He then broke out of his thoughts as he felt Haley nuzzle her face into his cheek. Her breath fanning out against his skin, causing him to tremble. "Thank you, Hales." He then spoke softly as she pulled back and smiled softly at him. He returned the smile before leaving a tender kiss on her lips.

"It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine." She whispered as she snuggled back into the crook of his neck.

"I guess you're right." He sighed quietly and felt her foot caress his leg under the sheets.

"I'm always right." She said jokingly and let her hand trace down his chest.

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle. He was happy that she was able to change the mood so quickly. "Well, at least you're loud. I'll give you that." He smirked to himself when he heard her gasp.

"Oh, shush you." She lightly smacked his chest. "You weren't exactly mute yourself, so I wouldn't even go there."

Nathan chuckled at her poor effort of trying to turn this over on him. "Well, at least I'm able to be loud in a quiet way." He continued teasing. "But I guess we'll find out in the morning exactly how loud you were."

Haley then raised on her elbow next to him and turned her gaze towards him, her face all covered in that adorable blush. "Nathan, stop, it's not funny." She pouted as his smirk grew bigger. "Jerk." She pushed lightly at his shoulder when he started laughing. "You know I'm gonna die of embarrassment if in fact one of our friends heard us just now." Her pout increased in size.

As Nathan's laughter slowly died down, he couldn't help but think how incredibly cute his wife was right now, and he did feel a little bad about teasing her about this when he knew how much she hated for other people to know about their sex life in more details than they should. Knowing and hearing was two different things, and he understood. "I'm sorry, baby." He apologized. "Come here." He then said and pulled her back into him - his arm closing around her tiny frame. "I'm sure no one heard us since it's…" He turned his head and quickly checked the time. "…4 AM. Besides, I'm pretty sure everyone's dead to the world right now considering the amount of wine and beer we consumed last night. Especially Brooke, Lucas and Peyton. They were more than a little buzzed, if I remember correctly." He chuckled as he let his fingers run up and down her back.

Since Deb was out of town for the night, Nathan and Haley decided to gather their friends and have them over for dinner and drinks. And while Haley kept sipping water the entire night for very obvious reasons, the others weren't as careful with their intake of the alcoholic beverages. Either way, the night turned out to be a lot of fun where the five friends reminisced about their high school years that were soon coming to an end, among other light and interesting topics.

"Mmm, yeah well, I hope you're right. You know, for your sake. Seeing as this is all your fault."

"How is you being loud my fault?" Nathan asked with a smirk, even though he knew the answer. He just wanted her to say it out loud.

Haley blushed again, even though he couldn't see her. She could picture that smirk of his plastered on his face right now. Ugh. "You know why…" She spoke low, trying to avoid the actual words. That ego of his didn't deserve any extra fuel when he teased her like that.

"I think I do, but I want to hear you say it." Smirking again when she let out a huff and lightly pinched his side. "Come on, Hales. I'm not gonna stop until you tell me why." He continued to prod her, carefully running his fingers along her side indicating that he was gonna tickle her.

"Nathan, don't you dare!" She shot up from her position and looked at him sternly.

"Then tell me." He raised his eyebrow in a teasing manner as his hand moved towards her.

Haley knew he wasn't going to cave on this one. And she definitely wasn't in the mood to be tickled right now, nor did she want to cause any additional noise that could wake up any of the others. She followed the movement of his hand as it was slowly closing in, before she suddenly took a hold of it with her own hand and placed them down on his chest. "Fine. I'm _sometimes_ loud because you make me feel so good. There, you happy now?" She gave him a glare, which soon dissolved into a smile when Nathan broke into a smile instead of one of his smirks.

"Yes. Very." He smiled at her. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Haley softly shook her head and playfully narrowed her eyes at him. They both chuckled quietly before she repositioned herself with her head on his chest. Sighing in content as Nathan wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Words weren't necessary at this point since they both knew what the other was thinking. Instead they enjoyed being in each others arms once again, before they both, eventually, succumbed into a peaceful sleep for the remainder of the night.

* * *

AN; So, I'm back with a new one shot. Surprised? Yeah well, so am I. Or maybe not. This is what usually happens when I'm supposed to study...yeah, I know...either way, this idea suddenly came to me the other day, and for once I also had the urge, and not to mention the time, to sit down and write - something I've missed, so it felt good to be able to escape into our beloved Naley world again. I usually get tons of ideas for stories every now and then, but sadly there's little time to actually sit down and write. And unfortunately, I know I probably won't get much more time to do so once I graduate. But I can promise that once I do find the time and feel the urge to write, I will definitely try to get out a few stories every now and then, because I really do love writing Naley.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the read as much as I enjoyed writing this story!

xo


End file.
